


Goodbye Internet

by chiaragirla



Series: Nightmare Dressed like a daydream [1]
Category: Phandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaragirla/pseuds/chiaragirla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arguments can change a friendship forever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Goodbye Internet"  
Chapter 1

Third Person  
It was a cold, rainy day in London. Everything was grey and boring with the sound of rain drops filling the air. Dan was making a video while Phil is editing one of his own while sitting on top of the stairs. Suddenly there was a loud siren coming from their phones. *Flash Flood Warning* it said. The disruption caused Dan to fallout of his chair and Phil to fall down the stairs at maximum speed. He hit the wall at the bottom of the stairs.

Dan POV  
"I mean like it wasn't serious between u-woah" I fall out of my chair causing my cup of tea to fly everywhere.  
*SCREECH "The national weather service has issued a flood warning for this area"*  
At the same time the alarm went off I heard a large Thump and a grunt." Bloody hell, what has Phil done now?" I whispered to myself. I get up ignoring the spilled tea on the carpet and head out to the lounge. 

"Phil?" He didn't respond. I walk into the lounge and he wasn't there. Panic started to kick in. "Phil? Where are you?" I make my way toward the stairs to see if he went out side or slipped outside hopefully causing less damage to the flat than what it has now. 

There he was. At the bottom of the stairs unconscious. His head was slightly down while the rest of him was leaning against the wall. "Phil, buddy are you alrig-" I slowly lift his head from the wall revealing a huge dent with a splatter of blood from Phil on it.

Abruptly Phil stirs and awakens. "Hello Dan. What's wrong?" He asks. I look down confused but angry that there's more damage to the house. *sigh* Great. "Yea, I wanna ask you the same thing ,Phil."   
"Oh just editing a video- or- well was editing a video until that siren went off and I guess I tumbled down the stairs." He responded.  
"Phil, what were you doing editing a video on top of the stairs?"  
"I don't know I just thought it would be a good idea to sit up there. Ouch!" He began to slide his hand to the back of his head. Phil looked at his bloody hand in shock.   
"See Phil! This is what happens when you don't ask yourself if it's a good idea or not! Now we have a dent in the freaking wall covered in blood! Do you think the landlord's going to let us stay here?" I practically yell.   
Phil didn't tear his attention away from his hand. "Phil? Are you listening?" I ask.  
"Dan I'm clumsy! I can't help it!" He yelled back.  
"Well do something about it! We have a lot of Damage and Equipment around this flat and the main reason why things break is because of your clumsiness!"   
"Are you saying that you don't want me around anymore?" He sounded hurt.  
"No Phil I just-"  
"Dan, just admit it. I'm a disaster waiting to happen. I'm leaving so I'll be out of your hair." Phil grabs his computer and runs upstairs to pack I assume. I slowly slide down the wall and pull my knees against my chest as I wrap my arms around myself. I can't believe I said that to my best friend. He was the only one that meant the world to me.

Phil POV   
I'm taking everything out of my closet and off of my walls. Everything ( besides the furniture) is going in my suit case while the rest is staying behind with him. Honestly, Dan was the last person I thought I would hear that from. Dan walks into my room. I can't talk to him. It's just too much to bear. "Phil, I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way." I zip up my luggage and I walk out the room without a word. He follows me out to the hallway. "Phil is this really what you want? After all we've been through?" A flash back of beautiful memories go through my mind. I look at him with disappointment and I walk out the door.

Third Person  
Phil walks out of the flat leaving Dan behind motionless. One-by-one tears drop down his cheeks. He collapsed down on his knees in defeat and drops his head. "Why am I such a freaking jerk?" He says to himself.

Chapter 2 Dan POV  
It's been a couple days since Phil walked out on me. I haven't been outside much at all. Existential crisis has filled my brain along with the fact that I'm alone now. *Ring* There goes the doorbell. I walk down the stairs to find out that it's my neighbor who rang the doorbell.   
As I open the door I saw Phil walk by the flat with a girl by his side. Her hand in his. My heart dropped down to my stomach. I never expected this conflict to last. It's only been 5 days and I've already been replaced. "Hello Dan, I was wondering if I can borrow some sugar?" I look down to my next door neighbor. She has whitish hair, around 5'4", and 69.   
"Sure. Please come in. I don't want you to catch a cold or anything."   
"It's the middle of July, Dan." She responds.  
"Oh" my attention shoots toward the bright outside. "It's just been a hard day, um, let me get the sugar." I run into the kitchen, grab the bag of sugar, and back to the door.   
"Here you go Mrs. Smith. Is there anything I can help you with?" Hopefully this good deed will turn my mood around. "No deary, I'll be just fine thank you." She says and starts to walk off. Darn. "Have a good day Mrs. Smith." I waved off, but she turns around. "And by the way Dan, Where's that lovely boy, Phil?" Oh no. What am I going to say. I can just say 'Hey we had a fight, he left, and I was replaced woop-de-doo.' She's smiling in hope of the appearance of Phil. "Oh-ah-yea he... went to visit his family for a while." Her smile faded. "Oh. Goodbye Dan." She turned back around and left. Wow, I know I don't always answer the Door, but still. That kinda hurt especially since it came from a neighbor.

I shut the door and walked back to the lounge. The filming equipment was still in my room, waiting for use and reminding me that I never finished my last video. Not that I'm actually going to finish it, all of my viewers already know that I'm a good procrastinator and I'm usually late for plenty of things. It's 1:34 pm and my bed is already calling my name. I plop onto it face down and drift into unconsciousness. 

I'm in a dark room filled with mean quotes written on the walls in white letters. These are quotes of discrimination and Hate. Suddenly Phil appeared. He started speaking to me. "Oh Dan, Did you really think that I valued our friendship? All of these quotes surrounding you are words people use to describe you." He stated. The room started spinning and soon we're in a Tornado. "I'm sorry Phil! For everything I've done, for everything I've said, I Am Sorry!" I yelled through the tough wind. "It's too late Dan. You've already been replaced." A girl with long flowing brown hair showed up. She has green eyes that matched the color of leaves and pale skin just like Phil's. He took her hand then raised it mid hight. "This is Chloe. I met her while getting a cup of coffee-and due to my clumsiness- I dropped it and Chloe help me clean up the mess. She's one of the sweetest people I've ever met." He smiles at her. Then she speaks to me. "Dan, how could you be so mean to someone who's so kind?" On a spur of the moment I started falling into …a dark pit of nothing and I wake up from my eventful dream.

Chapter 3   
It's been 3 months since Phil walked out. I haven't been outside that much; only for food, but nothing else. I hate everything about myself. I don't know what made me deserve such a great life- not that it's so great anymore- what did I do to deserve Phil though? What made me such a hateful person. Why am I even here?

These thoughts led me to depression and self harm. Phil usually helped me get through these kind of things...he helped me get through my college break down and my existential crisis. Each blood drop that flows down my wrist represents each memory I have of Phil. Blood is now streaming down my wrist, but I'm not going to stop it. *Ring* Bloody brilliant, now I have to deal with someone. I drop my arms to my waist allowing the blood to drench my clothes as I make my way toward the door. I open the door.

"Hi." I say flabbergasted. "Hi Dan. I came to say that we need to make one last video." Phil responds. He looks down at my bloody clothes. He lifts my wrist. "Dan, What have you done to yourself?!" Does he still care? He shouldn't have to since he has Chloe. "It doesn't matter, just come it please." I walk away from the door, leaving it open for Phil. "So have you uploaded any videos lately." He asks.  
"No." I reply in a depressing tone.  
"Why not?"   
"I wasn't up for it. Phil, YouTube brought us together, but also brought us apart, so why would I want to continue it?"   
"Just this last video, please Dan."  
I nod. "Fine."  
"And you might want to change shirts." He suggests. I nod in agreement.   
I walk back to my room to find a new shirt. My black shirt with the white ring is the only one that's clean. I put my shirt on and look at the equipment around my room. I guess we're filming in here. "Ok, Phil." I say. He walks into my room and looks around. "Wow, it's clean." He sounds surprised. "Yeah, it is. Ok then, you start setting up the lights and I'll get the camera."   
"Alright"   
*30 minutes later*  
"Alright Phil, are you ready to sit in front of the camera for the last time?" A tear dripped from his chin.  
"I guess."  
Beginning of the video: D&P: Hello guys!  
D: Sorry we haven't posted in a while.  
P: yea- um- well.  
D: We're gonna stop making videos.  
P: *nods*  
P: Yea the reason is I haven't been home enough to plan, set up, film, and edit because my mom is very ill and I'm moving back home to take care of her.  
D: I haven't filmed anymore because severe depression got in my way and yea.   
P: I'm trying really hard not to tear up.  
D: *chuckles*   
D&P: We love you all! Goodbye Internet.  
D: *stretches over to turn off camera*  
P:*stops Dan*  
P:And remember; The Whiskers come from within! *Breaks down in tears*  
D: *turns of camera*  
Third person  
Phil leaps over a Dan for one last hug and Dan hugs back. They didn't let go for 10 minutes. Phil pulls back. "So I guess I should leave" Dan didn't object nor did he agree.

Dan POV   
We walk over to the door. Phil stares at me and I stare back. Maybe it's my last chance to say it. "Phil Lester, I'm sorr-"  
"AAAUURR" I yell as I sit up in my black printed sheets. "Oh God, it was just a dream." I smile to myself. Phil rushes in. "Dan! Are you alright? I heard you yell." He asks worried. "Yea I'm completely fine." I smile at him.   
"Dude, I thought a fangirl broke in and attacked you." He laughed.  
"Hey, What time is it?" I ask  
"11:00 pm" he replies.  
"Wow, I guess no more maltesers for me at night, then." We smile at each other for a minute noticing how awkward this is.   
"By the way, I have pancakes ready." Phil says and walks out of the room.  
"Yes!" I get up, dressed, and to the kitchen I go.


	2. Nightmare dressed like a daydream

Nightmares dressed as daydreams  
Chapter 1- Dan POV  
I walk into the kitchen only to find Phil coming back from a friends house.  
We nod at each other and go separate ways. When he walked by, a receipt fell out of his coat pocket. I picked it up and examined it since I don't remember him saying anything about to going to the store. Concerning products were purchased, but maybe it's just for a video. It's wouldn't hurt to ask why anyway though.  
"Hey Phil?" I call.  
"Yea?"  
"Why is there a receipt for duck tape, rope, a lighter, and a pooh doll?"  
"Uuh, it's all for a video. After that there will be no use for them along with other things."  
"What do you mean 'other things'?" I'm not too concerned what he means to be honest.  
"No, it's just some stuff I gotta get rid of."  
"Ok?"  
After our conversation I heard his room door close.  
That was awkward. *Ring* My attention turns to my phone. It's my friend Joe.  
I pick up the phone.  
"Hey Joe! What's up?"  
"Dan, are you around Phil by any chance? If so, go outside."  
"Why?"  
"Dammit Daniel! Listen to me and go!"  
"Ok. Ok. I'm going." I pull away from the phone for a second to let Phil know that I'll be going for a walk.  
"Hey Phil! I'm gonna go out for a walk."  
"K." Phil replies with a dark tone.  
I walk out the door to the beautiful outside. Something I'm not really used to.  
"Ok, I'm outside."  
"Good. Dan, I need to tell you something, but please don't panic."  
"Well I'm not at the disco so I don't think I will."  
"Not a good time for jokes Dan." Joe sounded serious and annoyed.  
I clear my throat. "Sorry."  
"Dan, listen carefully. This is a warning. Stay away from Phil for as long as you can."  
"What?"  
"I spotted Phil buying methanol at a shop. And that's not the only disturbing product he bought."  
"What are you saying, Joe?"  
"I'm saying; Get away from your home now! Just Get Out!"  
"Joe, your not drunk, on drugs, or pranking me are you?"  
"Dude, this is freaking serious! I'm trying to help you NOT get killed! NOW DO YOU WANT MY HELP OR NOT!?"  
"Listen Joe, you're probably just over exaggerating. And besides, Phil told me that all of those things are for a video."  
"Dan! Don't hang u-"  
"Goodbye Joe." I hung up.  
Joe is usually a really cool guy. He may be total troll sometimes, but trust worthy.  
This was probably just a whole wind up. I walk back into the house and lay my phone on the counter. The delicious smell of chocolate fills the air. Phil is standing by the other end of the counter with two steaming mugs.  
"What's this?" I asked.  
"Malteser hot chocolate." He smiled at me.  
My eyes widen. "You found a recipe for malteser hot chocolate?" He nods.  
I waddle (yes waddle) over to my best friend and take the warm mug into my hands. My mouth was practically watering. I take a nice long sip of the chocolaty drink and moan in how fantastic it tastes. Phil is smiling.  
"Is it good?"  
"It's brilliant!" I almost yell.  
"Good. I was worried."  
"Worried about what?"  
Phil smirks. Suddenly, the room goes dark and I hit the cold hard ground. I can still feel the hot chocolate and it's burning into the skin of my arm.

Chapter 2- Dan POV  
I awaken in the middle of my room. The lights are off besides the Christmas lights hanging on the head board. I'm wrapped in what feels like layers of rope to a chair and there's duck tape over my mouth. I look at my surroundings. Phil is leaning against the wall smiling a grim smile and He's holding a lighter and a pooh doll.  
"Hello there sleepy head. I thought you were dead before I got the chance to torture you, but where would be the fun in that?" He almost sounds proud. "Say hello to the camera." He points over to his camera in the corner of the room.  
I turn to the camera in sheer terror. So was this what he meant by getting rid or things? Did he mean me? "Dan say hello!" He yells at me. Phil walks to my side and rips the tape of my mouth. I grunt in pain. "Help!" I yell. Next thing I know I'm covered in water. Phil just dumped a bucket of water on me. Cold water. It came to my attention that he took my shirt and left me with my bare chest and thankfully my black jeans.  
"Dan, Dan, Dan, did you really think I liked being your 'friend'? I'm going to be honest. This is the most painful friendship I've ever been in." He says with a sigh.  
A couple tears fall down my cheeks.  
"The Man who I considered as my best friend never really was?" I reply. Phil takes out a small but sharp knife and walks towards me with it.  
"No! You're physchotic!" I yell at him struggling to get out of the chair.  
"Maybe a little." Phil slices the side of my cheek and let the blood spill. He took the pooh bear an held it under my chin for the blood to fall on. After the blood flow slowed down, he took the bear, held the knife to it, and decapitated my fury icon. More tears fell down my eyes and stung the new scar on my face. There was a lighter in his pocket. He took it out and whispered in my ear. "This is revenge for Striker the hamster. Do you remember, Dan? Do you remember how you tore him to shreds?" Suddenly he lit Pooh into flames.  
A couple of minutes of constant tears, maniac laughter from Phil, and blood drops later, Phil took a cloth and poured methanol onto it and put it over my mouth.  
"Goodnight Dan." He said sweetly.  
Everything abruptly goes black


End file.
